lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Enlightened Seven
I've gotten the following drops from this fight : Auld Bigbang +2, Reya's Note, and "Heart of Loyalty" of both Zuido and Ludope. Could someone organize the page and add in a drops submenu? I'll be more than happy to try and document any other drops. - showoffmob 22:34, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Dropped an Auld Nethershield + 2, Reya's Note x 3, and Auld Caduceus + 2 Arajuk 16:54, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Dropped Reya's Note x 6, Auld Caduceus +2, and Auld Masterblade +2 - Seraphine 20:43, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Dropped Reya's Note x 6, Auld Nethershield+2 x 2, Auld Caduceus+2 x 2 and Auld Masterblade+2 - no Heart of Loyality at all. Is this because I still got the original Hearts (didn't use them for accessories yet)? The Fallen and Demigod and their Twilight of the Gods drop comes to my mind... . * here are the HP list of the enlightened seven that I encountered @ BR 107 (PC) -Snievan 335k HP -Milton 440k HP -Ludope 340k HP -Zuido 450k HP -Young 320k HP -Hinnah 345k HP -Hannah 350k HP It Drops -Reya's Note x2 -Auld Bigbang +2 -Auld Masterblade +2 Hope it will be usefull... Endro martaatmadja 21:45, 22 April 2009 (UTC) HP List at BR 107 (XBOX), first and only attempt *Snievan ~368849 HP (finished with a 37674 damage Omnistrike) *Milton ~405179 HP (killed by Heaven's Door after 4 people attacked, 70442 damage) *Ludope ~332931 HP (nothing special, last damage dealt was 18934) *Zuido ~552324 HP (no wonder, he had way more health than I thought, last damage dealt was 17148) *Young ~420201 HP (finished with a 91119 Ex Machina) *Hinnah ~462429 HP (managed to kill her first which nearly never happens, killed by Lugh's Revenge after 4 people attacked, 138657 damage) *Hannah ~423788 HP (much easier on my unions without Hinnah's Total Domination move, killed by Cerulean Rain after 4 people attacked, 163684 damage) Drops from the fight *Reya's Note x4 *Auld Caduceus +2 *Auld Masterblade +2 *Everyone's Heart of Loyalty --Brokendwarf 04:33, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Quick guestion: Would rising your battle chain in the catacombs increase the chances or even the amount of loot you gain from them? CelVantes 17:37, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Quick Question: when are you hable to fight the enlighted seven? after the bases?-- 17:26, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :They appeared (In my case) (PC) after Holy Plain. You will easily see the Enlighted Snieval model with a ??? in the corner of the upper right part of the Catacombs' central area. (by the Remnant Treasure Chest)-- 18:52, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Quest requirement for recruitment of Hannah and Hinnah (PC) You'll have to complete the quest Blooming Flower, Singing Bird or otherwise both Hannah and Hinnah won't show up on the employee list of the Union of the Golden Chalice in Balterossa and Nagapur, respectively. Confirmed this in a trainer assisted speedrun for solely this purpose. Hard difficulty, BR was 16 when finishing the Enlightened Seven. All other members of the Enlightened Seven were available without doing any of their quests, save the quests to open up the 2 guilds where Snievan and Zuido get recruited. Screenshot with questlog, guildtasks shown, all 7 in employee list and guide included: http://img507.imageshack.us/my.php?image=enlightened7guidefixed.jpg There must be another qualify for these guys to show up, as I can't get them to appear. Drakaran 15:39, 3 June 2009 (UTC) A story behind Is there any known story behind The Seven, I wonder if someone could post it to the page ultimately making it the dedicated Seven's page. Well, I don't know really but that seems kinda right to me... --Ngng 04:43, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Requirements I found that the Eye of Promise is needed for them to appear.Ex-rejax 05:46, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :We know that, and you probably would have too if you'd checked the bonus task requirements on the Union of the Golden Chalice guild task page ;) Next time you'll anyhow :)Mikeyakame 07:23, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Maybe, but it should be noted here, as well, as this is the 'logical' place to make sure you have all of the requirements listed in order to be able to access the fight. Hard, Long Fight I beat them at BR 142, using two teams consisting of Rush, Emmy, David, Torgal, Irnia and Baulson. (XBox) Must equip Rush with Immunity to Enthrall and Immunity to Curse if you are to have a chance at survival here. During the battle of Hinnah and Hannah, Hannah cured Hinnah even though her health bar was not blinking. After the fight, I got like 9 Reya's Notes, 7 Heart Loyalties and a bunch of other weapons.Doreen Mulhearn 21:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC) On the PC: I found a real lack of advice on this boss as compared to others, so I happily went and tried this at BR 79 on normal nearly right after I beat The Fallen on my 2nd try, and ended up getting whooped and wiped by one Galaxy right after Ludope came in. Well, after that, I trained some and upgraded weapons some, went back for the 2nd try at BR 98, managed to down them this time round (: So here's the scoop, my formation was roughly the same as for all the other posts I've made, 4 4 4 3 3; Rush, Duke of Ghor, David, Torgal and Irina as union leaders. So the fight starts out with just the Enlightened Snievan, sent all my unions in, didn't get a full morale boost this time cuz he used Phantom Pain; did quite a big chunk of damage though. 2nd round Enlightened Milton reinforces (his attacks cause instant-ko like 90% of the time.) Torgal got a Lugh's Revenge proc on Milton so I sent him to deadlock and the others pounded on Snievan. Milton starts to use Iron Will nearly every turn starting from the 3rd, gives him 5 attacks so coupled with his instant-ko attack, its pretty bloody pissing, specially since he just loves to target the union leader; his attacks are often dodged/blocked though, only Torgal died that round against him. Same turn Snievan got downed right before he could do Lugh's. 4th - 6th round pounded Milton while reviving, he died on the 6th round with an Omnistrike from Irina and a Bel'kwinith's Fury from Ghor. Then Ludope and Zuido reinforce in the same turn that Milton dies; basically this means that in addition to the "Reinforced" morale loss, these two will get to move right after you've finished acting, which ends up in a double "Raidlock." This more or less brings the morale bar to completely red. Zuido used Giant Press last time, but this time he just used a normal attack. Ludope went in and opened with a Galaxy both my attempts; wiped by party last time, this time just killed off 2 unions (Thanks to some Orphic Wards that were placed before.) These two were easily the hardest part of the fight; Ludope will just keep going with AoE mystic attacks, which definitely meant instant KO's what with my morale at zilch; Zuido will generally use combat arts, which, are painful, but not devastating like Ludope (Giant Press, like other jumping AoE's, can devastate your party or just hit 1 unit). Spent alot of turns just reviving while trying to wrestle for the morale, got hit by another Galaxy with morale roughly 50/50, and no one died :D Originally I planned to take Ludope out first, as he was the more dangerous one, but I got an Omnistrike from Rush and Bel'kwinith's from Ghor on Zuido, so he went down first. It became alot easier without having to worry about random interceptions, so 2 turns after Zuido fell, I took out Ludope as well (not before he got in one more Galaxy and killed another union off though \:) Then Enlightened Young comes in, with the "Reinforce + Raidlock" situation again; took out Rush's union with his Brawl. The part with Young is easy, partly because he doesn't have any really overpowered moves, and party cuz he's on his own; just slam him and heal/revive when necessary; only thing to watch out for is Victory Cry, so you gotta keep wrestling with him for the morale, else Brawl will easily take out your unions. Once he dies, Enlightened Hannah & Hinnah reinforce, with "Reinforce + Raidlock" again. Luckily, these two don't really have much in the way of totally owning your deadlocked unions; Hannah's attacks silence you maybe 70% of the time while Hinnah's paralyzes with the same percentage, but otherwise they have no other noteworthy moves. Only thing that really hurts is the Twin Snowpetal; hits every unit and it happens at the start of the turn, so step carefully and keep up your Protection wards if possible. I tried to damage them equally, but it was rather tough with the annoying Silences and Paralysis; Hannah will use Second Chance on Hinnah when she's in the red (healed 337k dmg, ugh) and I got a Bel'kwinith's proc on Hannah the following turn so she died long before Hinnah ): So after Hannah dies, Hinnah uses Overdrive at the start of every turn, plus she gets Total Domination (Enthralls your unions). And since enthralled unions die in 1 hit, watch out for that. Spent a long time getting my unions back under my control, Irina managed to get an Omnistrike in, which hit for my record low of 14k dmg, O: And another important note, Total Domination can't be dodged/resisted even with a Special Art in line; wanted to evade it when my Rush had an Omnistrike so I purposely failed the crit trigger, but they got enthralled anyway. She uses Total Domination roughly 60% of the time, so just gotta pray that you get lucky and not get paralyzed and get your attacks in. At last, she too fell, with David's Cerulean Rain hitting for over 100k, and that's how I beat the Enlightened Seven (: Total 2 Omnistrike's from Rush, 2 Omnistrike's from Irina, 1 Lugh's Revenge from Torgal, 3 Bel'kwinith's Fury from Ghor, 2 Ex Machina from David (both unused, went to revive other unions instead), 2 Cerulean Rain's from David and no summon = 12 Special Art procs. It is long, it is hard, so hope this helps. -Zeyxr Immortal 11:56, October 21, 2010 (UTC) PC I beat them at BR 70. My unions HP are 7000 - 8100 each that's why I have confidence defeating them lol. But I don't have Mixed Message or Cachexia yet so it's kinda hard in the first place.. Milton's Iron Will was really hard because somebody (or even the whole union) will die. But if you got that defensive trigger because you dodged him then it's definitely worth it. My morale has been about half to low almost all the time because of that Phantom Pain. After I beat them both, Ludope was the toughest enemy. No, his Galaxy actually. But luckily my unions HP are high so I survived both times (he only cast it twice). After both are dead, I keep my morale as high as possible and defeating Young is not hard at all actually. YOUNG LOOKS CREEPY SCARY!! For Hannah and Hinnah, I read somewhere that Hannah will cast Second Chance to Hinnah so I multiple deadlocked with Hannah and keep only 1 union with Hinnah. But it sucks too because whenever Jager or Rush or Irina got their unique arts and they had to target at Hinnah but not Hannah. As a result Hannah cast Second Chance on Hinnah. But it was not a problem at all actually. I beat Hannah and for Hinnah, her HP doesn't even at critical when I beat her lol.. They use Twin Snowpetal only once and Hinnah didn't even use Total Domination. - Seraphine 20:43, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Some tips on The Enlightened Seven. Note: This is based on the PC version. ---- Battle overview: ---- The fight has 4 parts: - Part 1: This part starts with Snievan, Milton will reinforce at the end of turn 1. - Part 2: After Snievan and Milton are defeated, Ludope and Zuido appear and they act immediately (usually, Galaxy and Giant Press). - Part 3: After Ludope and Zuido are out, Young joins the fight. He attacks right away, commonly with Brawl. - Part 4: After Young is taken care of, the twin sisters make their entrance. They also strike in the same turn, with normal attack, if I don't misremember. Note: - You should stay at full health before moving to a new part to stand firm after their attacks. - A blue morale bar is good, too. Though, it will turn red right away most of the time, it can help reduce some damage. - Enjoy the great battle. ---- ---- Preparation: ---- - You will need 5 unions, each has healer and reviver. Bring max herbs if you don't have enough units with Kiss of Life. - 4 unions: lock all arts except combat and weapon arts, Remedy (Restore and Support are just not enough, lock them) and revival herb skills. You can use Ward but remember only Orphic Ward and Protection are useful for this battle. 1 of these unions should have Mixed Message to claim the morale bar before each part ends. - The 5th union: 2 or 3 Cachexia users, the rest are healers. Lock everything but Cachexia and Remedy. - In my opinion only, Summon is not really helpful in this fight. ---- ---- Strategy: ---- ''- Part 1:'' + Turn 1: Send Mixed Message union to deadlock Snievan, turn the morale bar to blue. For other ones, command them to heal. + Turn 2: Milton might use Iron Will every turn from now on, so stay prepared. Send Cachexia union to keep Snievan busy until you defeat Milton. Send two unions to attack Milton.The rest only heal or standby. + With Iron Will, Milton can take down all your unions. So for each turn, send only 2 of them to deadlock him, the 1st will fall and the 2nd can safely attack. For the other two, 1 heals/revives Cachexia union and 1 revives. + Keep up the loop until Milton is out. Then attack Snievan while keeping your HP up, full for the best. Before he falls, take back the morale bar. Note: + You should have Blocter in Cachexia union, with his Wonder Bangle, Phantom Pain's curse effect will only last for a turn. + You should defeat Milton first because it is more morale-effective because "it is easier to use Mixed Message on Snievan without having an union down" and "each blow of Milton kills one unit but steals the amount of morale as if it has done away with a whole union." ---- ''- Part 2:'' This can be the longest part. + The turn after Ludope and Zuido enters, heal and revive. If possible, turn the morale bar blue and send Cachexia union to Ludope. This is when we talk about luck, if this union can stop all (or most of) Ludope's moves, the only worry left is Zuido. But still, try to defeat the latter ASAP. + Use one or two unions for healing, the other two attack Zuido. You can keep stealing morale to reduce damage taken. Only remember not to multideadlock Ludope, or he will have more chance to pull off Galaxy. + When Zuido is defeated, quickly take out Ludope while maintaing health and morale. Try to be at full health before Young joins. ---- ''- Part 3:'' I cannot believe Young's Brawl hurts that much, with a red morale bar. This is the easiest part since Young is all by himself. All you need are attack, blue morale bar and full health. It is not too hard to maintain perfect condition before their last reinforcement. ---- ''- Part 4:'' The pain is here, all or nothing. This is where I was on my first try, and I never reached here again. + When Hannah and Hinnah reinforce, they usually raidlock your unions with normal attacks. But after that they perform Twin Snowpetal at the start of every turns and you cannot stop them. + The turn after they enter battlefiled, command all your unions to heal and the one with Mixed Message to do their job. + The next turn, send Cachexia union to Hinnah (in the following turns, command them to heal themself until Hannah is defeated), let Mixed Message union take care of the morale, 1 or 2 heal and the rest attack Hannah. Quickly take her out. + Only Hinnah stands and victory is nearly yours. Just process with cautions. Note: + Hannah can use Second Chance to heal Hinnah. It is tide-turning to your disadvantage, so take care of her first. + Hinnah's Total Domination and Override are not so hard to beat. Even if Override gives you trouble, you can use the trick against Milton to handle thing. ---- That's it. Good luck! Hope this can help. P/S: Pardon my poor wiki skill. :) The end. 19:28, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Galaxy Attack All of you know that if you can survive galaxy then you have chance of defeating them, I am asking if you can survive galaxy with 5 unions with 9999 HP with moral all red and without using any type of wards by the way I'm BR120 and that the only guild task left that I need to Finish they are harder than the lost and Idols its like next to impossible. Rush/Zolean/Roberto/Nora HP 9999 David/Baulson/Gabriel/Irina HP 9999 Emmy/Gauo/Caedmon/Paris HP 9999 Torgal/Pagus/Blocter HP 8891 Jager/Haruko/Duke of Ghor HP 9951 All using Comet Formation. I know what you think that is not the best Combination but this is the way that I like them! --Remnant13 11:55, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Using the Zodiac Fall formation is probably why. It's a good formation if the union only has 1~3 units in there. I think it's meant for soloing. Having a full union runs the serious risk of falling because of the massive reductions to everyone but the union leader. You can survive it. Just need to use a formation that specializes in M.DEF/mystic evasion instead. Zephyr 18:46, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Well using more units in a single union increases your health but also increases the damage done by mystic arts (galaxy) so I think that I will try to use only 3/3/3/3/3 unions.--Remnant13 21:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I used a 5/4/3/3/3 config with only Soldiers over a year ago. I might have the save hanging around, so I can check what formations I used. I do remember that my 5-unit union was in the Freedom X formation for a minor boost in IA damage, while my Herbs-heavy unions were using the Undelwalt Cross formation. It was the Potions abuse that kept them from dying because Shield Potion Lv.5 helped increase their evasion, so not everyone was hit by Galaxy III. There's really not much you can do about that art because it has the Omni modifier. It'll go right through your defenses unless you have high enough stats to withstand it while morale is down. Zephyr 21:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Whats Freedom X and Undelwalt Cross I dont have does formations or any of that in this wikia.--Remnant13 22:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :... I think it's the Hourglass and Jewel of Undelwalt formations. I tend to play the game in JP, so some of the JP names just stick. Zephyr 22:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :I just tried them just now with my previous saved game with my battle rank 84 and I manage to beat Snievan and milton with my morale 100% blue and full health still using the same team, I survive galaxy with all of my unions at half life but the second galaxy with my morale 100% red shade 80-90% of my health only one union survive and killed by Gaint Press.--Remnant13 22:52, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Those formations aren't meant to help you survive anything. I used to them increase the amount healed from Herbs and to increase damage dealt from Explosives/Flame Bottle/Tornado Lotion. They don't help much when it comes to softening mystic attacks. I think I used the Batwings and Crossbow formations for my mystic heavy unions. They were the ones able to survive because of heavy Hex abuse to keep morale favourable. Plus, I wanted Ludope dead ASAP since you never know when he's going to use it again. Zephyr 23:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :The only thing that I want to know is do I have good stats to survive galaxy and I did now I'm building my enemy morale lowering Psionics and improving cachexia which rush and emmy just learned and battle grind, I'm thinking of using irina as a union leader so when galaxy hits she can use her Omnistrike if she has low enough HP and heal. but its not alway reliable.--Remnant13 23:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Stats are only part of the equation. I've seen a video of someone taking them down at BR25 on Hard with heavy Wards and Psi abuse. Their stats? Probably not the greatest (around 70+ if balanced, 100+ if focused). Equipment? Anything from Elite's ___ onward. That player used a 1-2-5-5-5 config. Zephyr 00:10, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thank You for the tips I finally Deafeated them but only drop 2 Auld Caduaus+2, 1 Auld Masterblade+2 and 6 reya's note kind of disappointing well wards and psionics really help and emmy and irina's unique arts. I barely survive Twin Snowpetals with only 20% of my health with morale completely red, luck also played a good role cuz snievan did not even used a single phantom pain or lugh's revenge, ok next stop the Demigod.--Remnant13 03:52, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Finally defeated The Enlightened Seven for the first time in Hard Mode BR 48 at 3rd try the lowest BR rank I can go with them. Sneivan got killed in the 4th turn with Permafrost V 20000+ While using all Ninja Rush union on Milton killed by his own Iron Will. The Galaxy which all or most of as feared brought my unions to the brink as always! but Irina's Onmistrike 90000+, Emmy's Hundred Flower 100000+ and Torgal's Lugh's Revenge 150000+ critical which killed Ludope in one turn after Rush used Mix Message to maximize the damage while keeping Zuido occupied with one union while the others uses Cheer III and Rousing Flare III and IV to spark Irina's Snowpetal 100000+ and Ex Machina 80000+ and defeated by Rush's Sword Flash 110000+ in 3 turns. Young was easy I just healed up and go for a kamikaze maneuver two send 2 of union flanking (good thing it worked) and Young's luck heading downhill vanquished by Rush's Omnistrike 120000+ then the thing that I feared more than Galaxy the Twin Snowpetals luckily three of my union have protection while the others at blinking health Irina once again used Omnistrike 80000+ on Hannah only keeping 1 union on Hinnah finally defeating Hannah with Swift Mighty Moonshadow 62000+ and like Milton Rush with Onmistrike dodge 5 the Overdrive attacks which dealt 320000+ Damage on the first turn of using Overdrive. Still can't defeat The Lost and can't complete the Red Tears Guild Task. --Remnant13 09:49, June 19, 2011 (UTC) PC Quick Tips defeating the Enlightened Seven on 1st playthrough and low BR What a long subject, anyhow, I just want to share how I defeated them on BR 55 without a high tier skill like WA, Cachexia, Mixed Massage, Wards etc. Because a low BR usually doesn't have that much skills and without high tier weapon like Superlative,Optimal,Artis etc. (with Rush being exception for having Wards) First things first, Item Arts is a good one, Herbs, Lotions and Traps for support. And Explosives, Shards for attack. Use any leader that has it. Item Arts is fast, usually the one that moves with Item Arts get priority. Here are my Hero for Item Arts, of course you can use whoever you want: *Shards : David, Khrynia *Explosives : Allan, Khrynia *Traps : Irina, Allan, Wyngale --> Retreat Flare and Rousing Flare is a must. (For substite of Psionics) *Herbs : Baulson, Darien, David, Caedmon, Gabriel, Blocter (All of them were a scout) *Lotions : Gaou --> Hartshorn Note that I'm not concentrating on Item Arts, but Item Arts sure help me a big time. I use 5 unions, 4/4/4/3/3 , HP 5k/5k/5k/4k/4k . Leader Rush/Emmy/Irina/David/Torgal. Creating the union is up to you really. Stats are around 100 str for combat leader, and 100 int for mystic leader (as I don't want to screw The Seven stats before I recruit them). And for God's sake, use Summon! And use UA or RWA when the command shows up. *First, Attack Snievan, use "Lower their morale" if the command shows up. *Second, Milton comes, keep concentrating on Snievan untill he's dead, Milton is really crazy with his Iron will, he use it almost every turn, so defeating him will be a challenge, so here's how, with Iron Will, it's almost 100% kill your union, so it's stupid to multi-deadlocking him, only send 2 union to attack him, and the others use "Recover your health", after the first union dies, the second union will deadlock (not multi) him in which he can't attack you anymore, and here's why Rousing Flare is so good, when you revive a union, the unit with Rousing Flare USUALLY use it to them, making your morale goes up easily. Repeat untill Milton is well done. (took me 28 turn) *Third, now here's the hardest part, Ludope and Zuido comes, Ludope will lock you and use Galaxy, if your morale is bloody red, then it's done, time your morale when fighting Milton. Zuido will use his Giant Press which is a little annoying. Ludope usually use AoE Mystic Arts, which my union always die from his attack, keep attacking and use "Lower their morale" and reviving (again, Rousing Flare will be used when reviving, which gives you a lot of morale). In my case, Zuido got locked by Cyclops, so his Giant Press was a waste and I can concentrate on Ludope. After Ludope is down, Zuido is not that hard. *Fourth, this is a joke, Young comes ALONE, use this chance to recover your health and morale, don't kill him when your morale is low. *Fifth, Hannah & Hinnah, luckily for me, they didn't use Twin Snowpetal!, I quickly hunt down Hannah, and after that, Hinnah is not that hard with her Total Domination.Rizki004 13:47, June 11, 2011 (UTC)